6ème année pour les Maraudeurs
by keiko kishar
Summary: Une nouvelle élève et son demifrère arrivent à Poudlard alors que les Maraudeurs entament leurs 6ème année. La jeune fille recherche son père qui a lui même étudié dans la prestigieuse école. Mais la véritée lui plaira t'elle?
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors l'habituel disclaimer…les persos de Harry Potter ne m 'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la-meurtrière-de-super-persos, autrement dit : J.K Rowling !

**Ensuite moi g suis Keiko Kishar et c'est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop méchant svp !**

**Les persos principaux sont les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Snape et Julia Knowls…**

**Note :ce qui est écrit entre °…° c'est les pensées de Sirius Black pour ce chapitre. Faites gaffes parce que ça change selon les chapitres.**

**Chapitre1 :**

Dans une immense bâtisse, des éclats de voix se font entendre, ils viennent du grenier.

-Sirius debout !Cria une femme à la carrure imposante. Tu dois te préparer, il est 18 heures et ils arrivent à 19 heures !

-Je sais, je me lève. Répond un jeune homme caché sous la couette. Je descend dans 2 minutes.

-Tu as intérêt à ce que je n'ai pas à remonter !

-oui mère.

La grande femme, vêtue d'une longue robe noire comme ses cheveux, descendit en murmurant : « Je vais encore devoir le dresser ! ».

Sirius a entendu les mots prononcé par sa mère. Ça fait 2 semaines qu'il a quitté Poudlard et déjà il s'est fait « dresser » une douzaine de fois.

°J'en ai marre ! Je veux pas participer à leurs réunion de sang-pur. Je veux me barrer d'ici, mais si je fuit je ne serait plus digne d'être un griffondor, oui mais je vais pas pouvoir supporter un nouvel été dans cette baraque. Je préfère encore mourir. C'est décidé je m'tire de c'te maison de fous ! Oui mais pour aller où ? On réfléchira plus tard mère ne devrai plus tarder et faut que je prennent un minimum d'affaires. Vite !°

Sirius se leva, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt noir et entreprit de rassembler le plus d'affaire possible. Il ouvrit un sac de sport et jeta pêle-mêle des vêtements dedans après cela, il pris de la nourriture dans sa réserve personnelle(comme sa mère ne le laisse pas toujours manger il va se servir dans les placards.) la mis dans son sac puis il commença a faire sa valise de cours(chaudron, nécessaire de potion, …). Mais sa mère pénétra dans la chambre et resta muette de surprise. Sirius en profita pour atteindre la fenêtre, il lança son sac de sport et s'apprêta à faire de même avec sa valise lorsque sa mère reprit ses esprits et beugla :

-_Endoloris !_

Le jeune Black se plia sous la douleur.

-Alors, on fait moins le fière…s'exclama Mme Black. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu aurai le courage de fuir ou du moins de tenter de fuir !mwhahahaha…

-N'oubliez pas mère que contrairement aux Serpentard, les Griffondors sont courageux ! Et je n'ai pas fait qu'essayer de fuir, j'ai réussit. Et sur ces quelques mots Sirius se releva un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres, son balai à la main.

Après un dernier regard à sa mère il sauta par la fenêtre, enfourcha son balai et rasa le sol pour attraper son sac, une fois ceci fait, il accéléra et monta dans le ciel à fin d'échapper à sa mère.

En avançant, Sirius fit un rapide bilan de sa situation.°j'ai des fringues, de la bouffe, ma baguette, une grosse bourse, mon balai et…ma famille a mes trousse et je ne sais absolument pas où aller. En plus il reste 1 mois ½ avant la rentrée. Conclusion : Je suis dans la merde ! Bon je vais me poser dans 1 heure ou 2 pour manger et réfléchir a où je vais aller.°

Comme il l'avait dit il s'arrêta quelque temps plus tard pour manger. Assis dans un arbre, il entama un paquet de mikado. Puis il descendit et marcha. °Mais où est ce que je vais crécher ? Je peux aller au chaudron baveur…Et je pourrais aller voir James, il habite juste à côté. Non si je fait ça il se doutera de quelque chose et je veux pas qu'il sache. Pas grave je me baladerait sur le chemin de traverse… et aussi dans le Londres moldus ! Bon allez en route.°

Sirius enfourcha son balai, pris son sac et décolla.

La nuit étai déjà tomber lorsqu'il atteignit le pub. Il entra, demanda une chambre et un fois dans celle ci il visita rapidement les lieux. Il y avait un lit 2 places, une penderie, un bureau, une chaise, une seule fenêtre, et une salle de bain qui contenait : douche, lavabo, toilette, petit placard et une trousse à pharmacie. Il prit une bonne douche chaude afin de se détendre, ensuite il alla s'allonger pour réfléchir seulement il s'endormit épuiser par tous les derniers évènements.

**Bon ben svp laissez moi des reviews pour me dire se que vous en pensez, si je doit continuer ou si au contraire vaut mieux que j'arrête tout de suite…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le Chapitre 2 de « 6****ème**** année pour les Maraudeurs ». Désolé je sais que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté mais bon j'avais plus ni ordi ni Internet alors c'est assez dur de publié dans ses conditions. Bref maintenant j'ai un ordi mais toujours pas Internet donc je vais tout tapé et une ami poster pour moi environ toute les 2 semaines.**

**Dans ce chapitre c'est toujours les pensées de Sirius qui sont entre °…° **

Chapitre 2 :Preuve d'amitié 

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain dans la matinée lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper violemment à sa porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir qu'on avait pas frapper mais que son frère avait fait explosé sa porte.

-Sirius…Les parents m'ont demandé de te ramener à la maison…lâcha t-il avec un grand sourire. Pas que ça me fasse plaisir mais ils m'ont promis un bon divertissement quand ils s'occuperont de toi, et un balai…le _crachen 1974. _Et je vais ainsi prouver à tout _Poudlard _que le « p'tit Reg' », qui est à _Serpentard_ est supérieur au « grand Sirius » qui est à _Griffondor _et qui est l'ami des « _sang de bourbe_ » !!!

Sirius s'était lever pendant le petit discourt de son « cher frère » et maintenant il rigolait. Quand son rire fut calmer il dit :

-Premièrement, il y a peu tu ne trouvait pas ça distrayant de voir les parents m'infliger des « corrections ». Deuxièmement, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'ils réussiraient a t'acheter aussi facilement. Et troisièmement tout se que tu arriveras à prouver c'est ta stupidité.

Les deux Black sortirent leurs baguettes, ils se défiaient du regard, Sirius souriait et était confiant alors que Regulus était concentré et ne semblait plus aussi sur de lui. Regulus voulu lancer un sort mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il fut éjecter dans le couloir. Sirius ramassa son sac, l'attacha à son balai qu'il mît en lévitation et sortit dans l'étroit couloir ou son frère c'était relever.

-Désolé Reg' mais j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter. S'exclama Sirius.

Mais le jeune Black ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il attrapa une jeune fille d'une demi-douzaine d'année.

-Sir'…Si tu veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à la jeune demoiselle tu vas me donner ta baguette et me suivre docilement.

Sirius tendit sa baguette à son frère et lorsque celui ci lâcha son otage pour s'en saisir, Sirius lui décocha un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Regulus s'effondra au sol alors que Sirius faisait signe à la petite fille de s'en aller. Celle ci ne se fît pas prier et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. L'aîné des Black était furieux.

°Il s'en est pris à une petite fille !!! Quel lâche…je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde moi !°

Sirius trop énerver pour remarquer se que manigançait son frère ne vu pas son frère faire apparaître une épée. Il ne le comprit que lorsque Regulus était à 1 mètre de lui. Il recula mais n'évita que partiellement le coup. Il avança sa main contre son torse et vu qu'une blessure partant de son épaule droite s'arrêtait à sa hanche gauche. La coupure n'était que superficiel mais elle laisserait certainement une cicatrice si elle n'était pas soigner immédiatement, seulement Sirius ne pensait plus qu'à se venger.

-Je savait que tu était un lâche car tu n'as jamais tenu tête aux parents, et parce que tu est aller à _Serpentard _mais de là à t'en prendre à une petite fille sans défense…Tu me déçoit.

Sirius avait dit cela calmement mais lorsqu'il agrippa son jeune frère par le col et le souleva facilement car sa force avait augmenter sous le coup de la colère.

-Sirius je…je…bégaya Regulus qui commençait à avoir la respiration couper.

-LA FERME !!!hurla l'aîné, puis il ajouta d'une voix plus posé :Je vais te faire regretté de…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand il entendit des personnes s'approché.

-Pat' ?Qu'est ce tu fout ?lâcha un des nouveaux venus.

°Cette voix…JAMES !!!°

-James ?Qu'est ce tu fait ici ?demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le propriétaire de la voix.

Celui ci avait les cheveux assez long, mais quand même moins que son ami, d'un noir de geai, et ceux ci était tellement ébouriffer qu'on aurait pu croire que leur propriétaire venait de descendre de son balai.

-Pat'…qu'est ce que t'allait faire à…MERDE SIR' T'ES BLESSE !!!

Le jeune homme venait de remarqué que son ami avait du sang sur ses vêtements.

°merde je voulait pas que James sache que j'avait fugué…Et puis il va vouloir tué Reg' maintenant…qu'est ce que je disait…°

Effectivement James venait de hurler : « C'est lui…je vais le tuer !!!Comment a t'il osé te faire ça se vaurien ?! ». Le jeune Potter fonçait maintenant sur Regulus que son frère avait enfin lâché. Sirius attrapa son ami et le plaqua contre le mur et il lui dit :

-Laisse le il ne vaut pas la peine que tu ailles à _Azkaban _pour lui Cornedrue…

Sirius avait parlé si bas que seul son ami avait pu l'entendre. Ces paroles semblèrent calmé un petit peule dénommé Cornedrue.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Patmol ? Demanda alors James.

-Ba…j'ai comme qui dirai fugué…lâcha Sirius en souriant.

-Ta fugué et t'es même pas venu me voir ?

-Je suis arrivé que hier dans la nuit…

-T'aurai du venir chez moi. S'exclama James outré.

Tout à leur discussion les deux amis se dirigeaient vers un couple d'une quarantaine d'année. L'homme était grand et avait les même cheveux noirs indomptable que James. Mais il avait les yeux Marrons alors que James a les yeux noisettes tout comme la femme qui est plus petite que son mari et que son fils. Elle a les cheveux marrons. James et Sirius arrivèrent a leurs niveaux et James lâcha :

-Maman, papa…Voici Sirius…il a fugué et j'aimerais bien que…qu'il dorme à la maison en attendant la Rentrée à _Poudlard_…

°Non mais il va pas bien lui…pourquoi il dit ça comme ça ? En plus ils doivent me prendre pour un fou …j'ai du sang plein les vêtements, y a à peine 5 minutes je me battait avec mon frère et…°

-Vous êtes blessé jeune homme. Je vais vous examiner en arrivant chez moi. Chéri tu t'occupe d'aller à la banque et aussi d'aller faire les course. J'emmène les garçons à la maison et je soigne ce jeune homme.

Mme Potter avait dit cela d'un ton calme mais qui ne permettait aucune réplique. Elle dit à Sirius de rassemblé ses affaires mais celui ci semblait sous le choc alors James s'en chargea, il récupéra le balai, le sac et la baguette de son meilleur ami puis il retourna voir sa mère qui examinait Sirius qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte.

-Ferme la bouche mon pote t'as encore plus l'air d'un abrutit que d'habitude. Lâcha James goguenard.

Sirius ferma la bouche puis il balbutia un vague merci quand la mère de son ami lui dit que sa blessure était vraiment superficielle et quand temps que _Médicomage_ elle n'aurait aucun mal à le soigner une fois à la maison des Potter. Elizabeth Potter empoigna son fils et Sirius et _transplana_ jusqu'à son domicile. Elle le soigna et James put faire visiter la propriété à un Sirius plus-que reconnaissant.

**Bon voilà pour ce Chapitre. Je sais que c'est court mais plus ça va et plus ils seront long (normalement.)**

**Laisser des petits commentaires svp ça me motiveras pour poster plus vite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà je suis chez une amie, qui a internet alors je poste temps que je peux et que j'ai l'inspiration.**

**Les pensées entre °…° sont toujours celles de Sirius.**

**Chapitre 3 : La fin des vacances et le début des cours…**

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain de son altercation avec son frère et réalisa qu'il était dans la maison des Potter et que Elisabeth Potter lui avait dit de dormir ici autant de temps qu'il le voudra. Il se tira de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était adjacente à la chambre. Il se lava et retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Il enfila un jean simple et une chemise noir entrouverte de quelque bouton dans le haut laissant apercevoir ses pectoraux bien dessiné.

Il commença à descendre et au milieu des escaliers il entendit une discussion entre James et ses parents, ne voulant pas les gênés, il s'apprêta à remonter dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, lorsqu'il se stoppa d'un coup.

°ils causes de moi ?!°

Dans la cuisine, la mère de James demanda :

-Ton ami, comment il s'appelle ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu …

-Sirius. Répondit James

-Oui ça on le sait ! répliqua son père. Son nom de famille on te demande !

James pris une grande inspiration et dit :

-Black, il s'appelle Sirius Black !!!

-QUOI? Hurlèrent les parents Potter.

Sirius qui c'était approché pendant la discussion se figea et écouta la suite.

-Maman, papa le juger pas par son nom…

-James Edwards Potter tu va me faire le plaisir de renvoyé ce Black d'où il vient. Hurla Elisabeth

Sirius choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et lâcher:

-Si vous désirez que je parte je le ferai, vous m'avez soigné et accueillît pour une nuit et je vous en suit reconnaissant, mais vous me jugez sur de mauvaise chose et ainsi vous ne valez pas mieux que ma famille.

Il avait dit le dernier mot sur un ton de mépris et sans un dernier regard pour aucun des Potter il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre où il avait passer la nuit. Il rassembla le peu d'affaires qui traînait et sortit de la chambre. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec les trois Potter.

-Ecoutez Sirius, nous sommes désolés d'avoir réagit ainsi et…commença la mère de James.

-Je ne veux pas vous forcez… vous n'avez pas à vous excusez parce que votre fils vous le demande. La coupa Sirius.

-Notre fils vous apprécies, et il sait jugez les gens, si il pense que vous n'êtes pas comme les autre membres de votre famille, c'est que vous ne l'êtes pas !!! Dit le père de James Il continua en lui tendant la main. Edwards Potter, appelle moi Ed !

Sirius serra sa main avec un timide sourire de reconnaissance. Il fit ensuite de même lorsque sa femme se présenta :

-Elisabeth Potter ! Mais appelle moi Ely !

Lorsqu'il prit la main de la femme celle ci l'attira vers lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

-Tu dois sûrement avoir faim, je vais faire des crêpes !!! Dit Ely en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Remonte tes affaires dans la chambre et installe toi je viendrait te chercher quand le petit déjeuner sera prêt ! ordonna Ed. James va l'aider.

Les deux Griffondors remontèrent et rangèrent les affaires de Sirius dans une immense armoire. James fut un peu choqué par le peu d'affaire de son ami.

-T'as presque pas de fringues et de tunes !!! S'exclama t'il.

-Bah ma mère m'a pris sur le fait donc j'ai pris ce que je pouvais !!!Lâcha Sirius. Mais j'ai un compte à mon nom avec pas mal d'argent dedans donc…

-Séance boutique de fringue cet aprèm' alors !!!!En conclut James emballé !Avec un peu de chance ma mère me passera des tunes…

Ils rirent et Sirius se mis à toussé en se tenant les côtes. Inquiet James se mit à demander à son ami qu'est ce qu'il avait en braillant, celui ci essaya de lui répondre et se mit à cracher du sang. Les parents du jeune Potter alertez par les cris de leurs fils entèrent dans la chambre, Elizabeth pris Sirius pas les épaules et l'emmena sur le lit. Après quelque sort pour calmer la douleur, Sirius se sentit mieux, mais il était pâle comme la mort.

-Jeune homme, vous avez des blessures internes qui ne sont pas dû à votre blessure que j'ai soigné ultérieurement !!! Déclara la femme en regardant le jeune Black dans les yeux.

Il lui répondit par un sourire pathétique et se passa une main dans ses cheveux trempé de sueur.

-C'est rien madame vous inquiétez pas !Dit il en se levant.

-Rien ?!Releva t'elle. Vous crachez du sang et vous osez me dire que c'est rien ?Nous allons allez prendre un petit déjeunez et vous serrez priez de me donnez des explications, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir étant donné que je vous recueille sous mon toit !!!

Ils descendirent à la cuisine, Sirius soutenu par son meilleur ami, car il avait les jambes sur le point de flanchées. Ils s'assirent tous autours de la table et Sirius commença son explication :

-Dep… depuis que je suis entrer à Poudlard et que le choixpeau ma envoyé à Griffondor, ma mère me… elle me…je peux pas madame, je suis désolé !!!

Sirius se mit à pleurer silencieusement sous les yeux éberlué de son meilleur ami, Elizabeth contourna la table et pris le jeune homme dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

-Calmes toi Sirius, ici tu es en sécurité, ta mère ne te fera plus jamais de mal et tu me raconteras quand tu sera prêt !

-Elle me battait tout les jours, et quand… quand j'osai lui répondre, c'était encore pire, j'était enfermé des jours entiers, je ne mangeai pas, et quand je voyais quelqu'un, c'était pour me prendre des _Doloris._

Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglots et Elizabeth même si elle était choquée continua de le bercer. Il finit par se calmer et lâchas la mère de son meilleur ami, il l'a remercia :

-Merci beaucoup madame Potter

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ely et tu peux me tutoyer !!! Le coupa t-elle.

-Bon, maman Sir' et moi il faudrait qu'on aille faire les magasins de fringues, vu qu'il a pas pu en prendre assez… Dit James qui semblait enfin sortit de sa torpeur.

Le reste des vacances se passèrent tranquillement, Sirius retira des sous et acheta ses affaires manquantes, ils virent Remus plusieurs fois pendant les dernières semaines.

**Voilà ce chapitre est finit, des reviews svp… bonne ou mauvaises je prend, ça me permet de m'améliorer !!!**


End file.
